Vacation: Part 5 The One Where Ash Doesn't Share
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash and Drew have an all out war over 'Who Gets The Chair'. Drew arranges a date with somebody familliar and Paul takes some advice from Ash on becoming 'Tanned'. Poke', Contest, Ikari. Chapter 5 of Vacation. Review!


**Vacation- Chapter 5- The One Where Ash Doesn't Share.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Thaks you so much for all your lovely reviews! They mean alot to me :) Especially thanks to TsukiyamaMewwChan, thanks for your review and getting me up to write the next chapter! It was on my phone but my phone's broken and I can't wait any longer to update, so I am just gonna have to do my best to remember what I wrote before, bear with if you can ;) This is my first update in ages, and even though I have EASTER hols soon, I won't be able to update as I have to revise for some important exams when I go back! So I'm not promising anything! Just warning ya'll! So, without further redo, on with the next chapter!<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own POKe'mon, or FRIENDS the tv show, or anything apart from the basic story line :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Rise and shine!"<em>

Ash grumbled as Dawn yanked the covers off of his sofa-bed and pulled his pillow from under his head. The raven haired boy could definately say he wasn't a morning person. Not one bit.

"Five more minutes Dawn!" He grumbled, snatching the quilt cover back and shoving his pillow over his head.

The bluenette shook her head, "No way! If I leave you, you'll go back to bed!" She bent down and began tugging at the covers until she took them from his bed.

Ash groaned as she took his pillow as well, he looked up at her. She was looking expectantly at him, "What?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

Dawn sighed hopelessly, and pointed towards the bathroom, "Up. NOW!"

The trainer growled as he got out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. Dawn covered her eyes as Ash, clad in only boxer shorts slammed the door behind him. Tracey looked at Dawn and grinned, "Three, two, one..."

The bathroom door reopened and shut quickly and Ash shot out, still in his boxers, soundly followed by what could only be Misty's scream and the shower.

When Misty had finished in the shower, she almost took the hinges off as she shut it forcefully. Ash gulped from his chair and kept his eyes on the ground. The redhead wore a red velvet dressing gown and a towel was spiralled around her head. As she spotted Ash, she gave him a meaningful glare. She did NOT look happy...

Dawn wondered whether she should have warned Ash earlier that Misty was taking a shower when he strode into the bathroom in his pants. Tracey sent the co-ordinator a look. Oh well. Too late to go back and change time now...

Misty's eyes didn't leave Ash as he slid past her and out of the hotel room and into the found it difficult to keep his smirk at bay as the redhead stormed around the room. All of a sudden, Drew came bounding in, clad thankfully, in more than Ash, his pyjamas. He flopped onto the chair where Ash had sat not a few minutes before and sighed.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked, flipping his fringe in an irritating fashion.

Dawn nodded excitedly, "I was thinking," at this, she paused to take out a map, "We should go explore someplace new!" She put the map down and stared at the green-haired boy, "But that means you have to go get changed." She pointed at the door.

Drew sniggered and blew her away with his hand, he flicked his fringe and grinned.

Suddenly, Ash came back from the bathroom, much to Dawn and Misty's, well, Dawn's dismay then, still only in his boxer shorts. Misty tried desperately to keep from blushing and turned away from Ash and went over to her bed.

Ash stood in front of the seat Drew was sat in, " Get up."

Drew looked around and behind him, before finally clocking that Ash was talking to him. He looked at Ash in confusion. "What?"

"You're in my seat." Ash said as if it was blatantly obvious.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "How is this **YOUR** seat?" He asked.

Ash looked over at Tracey, Dawn and Misty fror back up, but seeing all he got was a flustered Misty, he turned back to the green haired boy. "Cos I was sittin' there." He replied.

Drew rolled his eyes up at Ash, "But then ya left!" He retorted, shuffling in the chair slightly.

Ash put his hands on his hips and gave Drew a hard stare, "Well, it's not like I went to Johto! I went to the bathroom, you knew I was comin' back!"

"What's the big deal? Sit somewhere else!" Drew moaned, pointing at the neighbouring chair.

Ash's eyes bulged from his head, "The big deal is that I was sitting there last! So, it's my seat!" His voice went squeaky at the end.

Dawn smirked and butted in from picking up her sunglasses, "Actually, the last place you was sat was in there," She paused to point at the bathroom toilet, "soo..."

She then went back to hunting for the eyewear, not noticing the evils penetrating her back as Ash glared at her.

Misty began to get irked, "You guys, you know what? It doesn't matter! Because you both have to go and get dressed before the big vein in my head pops!" She warned, placing her petite hands on her hips sternly, she glanced at Ash.

Ash sighed, "Ok, just one more thing Misty I- **GET UP!"** He yelled.

Drew's hand missed his fringe and instead poked him in the eye as Ash bellowed surprisingly at him. Drew failed to move however, insetad, he just continued to stare up at Ash with one eye.

"Ok then, fine, but you'll have to sit with my hand, right **HERE!**" And with that, Ash shoved his hand so close to Drew's face he could feel the warmth of the green haired co-ordinator's breath on his skin.

As Drew went to shove Ash's hand away, Ash cried out, "Ah! Not touching! Can't get mad!" He began jeering and dancing his hand in front of Drew's face in an irritating fashion.

Drew waited till Misty yelled at Ash for him to stop before Ash lowered his hand and humphed. Little did he know, Drew hadn't won the battle of the chair just yet...

"Alrgith fine then, we'll both sit in the chair!" Ash announced, shoving past Misty and leaping onto Drew's lap and awkwardly making himself comfy. He sprawled out his legs on either corner of the coffee table a few inches away and perched precariously on Drew, giving an unfortunate view to anyone unlucky enough to walk or look that way.

There was a pause for silence.

"You know what? I am so comfortable." Ash grinned nervously, shuffling slightly.

Drew sniggered.

"Me too. Infact, I think I might be a little TOO comfortabl..."

"Alright!" Ash yelped, jumping up and bumping into an amused Misty in his haste to retrieve himself from Drew's lap.

"Now got get ready!" Misty wailed, tugging on Ash's arm until it hurt.

"Fine!" he cried, slamming the bathroom door, but not before sending evils Drew's way.

The green haired boy smiled at what he thought was his victory...

Drew was still in PJs and staring out the balcony with Max. Dawn sighed and propped her glasses on her head, May was settled beside her, she had her poke'gear out and was reading up on her latest contest review. They were both quite happily sat on Dawn's bed when all of a sudden, Ash burst back in. Fully clothed now, thank goodness, though I am not quite sure Misty would agree...

Drew and Ash's eyes made contact.

Ash sprinted past Misty but Drew sprung through the air and landed on the chair again. He grinned up at Ash, and raised a single eyebrow.

Ash growled, and stood above Drew.

"Okay, you will notice. That I am fully dressed." With this, Ash pointed at his shirt, shoes and shorts. He looked Drew up and down, "I, in turn have noticed, that you, are not." He paused for a moment, "So, in the words of A.A. Milne, Get out of my chair, **DEAL HOLE!"** He shouted, awaking Tracey from his sketching mode.

Drew shrugged, "Okay!"

Relief swept over the tanned boy's face at his friend's agreement.

Drew got up, but before he left, he grabbed the two sofa cushions under his arms, and began walking from the room.

Ash followed his every step with a look that could only well and truly be described as **horror**. It was priceless.

Slowly, Ash came to his senses and dodged past a laughing Misty and followed Drew to the door, "What are you doing?" He asked somewhat calmly.

Drew shrugged, "Ya said I had to give you the chair, but you didn't say anything about the cushions." he replied, pointing at his prizes under his arms.

Ash's eyes narrowed, **"THE CUSHIONS ARE THE ESSENCE OF THE CHAIR!"**

Drew opened the door, "THAT'S RIGHT!" he waved bye, before whispering, "I'm takin' the essence!" With that, the door slammed shut, and room one was deathly silent.

Ash growled and flopped on his bed grumpily. Misty walked over, she sat beside him, but could feel the anger inside of him. "So, Ash? What do you wanna do today? Hmmm?" She asked meekly, punching his shoulder playfully. Her chuckle that accompanied it slowly died away nervously and the two sat in silence again. "He took** MY** **ESSENCE!**" Ash wailed, lying down to face the ceiling.

Dawn popped her head out of the bathroom door, "Whose ready for breakfast?"

Ash immediately heard his stomach reply in favour of Dawn's idea. So did Misty. So rolled her eyes and tugged on Ash's arm, "C'mon, let's go eat." Ash nodded, and let Misty pull him to his feet. She smiled at him, and the two followed after May, Dawn and Tracey as they headed down to the breakfast bar.

* * *

><p>They were soon joined by Paul, Brock and Max, carrying Togepi, and for the first time, without Professor Oak's book, Ash looked down at Max as he sat feeding Togepi, "Say Max, where's your book?"<p>

Max looked up expectantly, "I finished it, duh."

Ash looked more than a tad surprised as the young boy went back to feeding the egg shell pokemon his breakfast.

After they had eaten, Misty announced she needed to go back to get sunscreen, Ash and May agreed to go with her. As they entered the room, Ash almost jumped out of his skin. A fully clothed Drew leapt at him and pushed him against the wall, his hands tightened around Ash's neck.

"Where's my underwear?" He bellowed, narrowing his green eyes in fury at a smirking Ash.

"You **took**, his underwear?" May and Misty said in unison, looking back and forth in disbelief as Drew held Ash against the wall, "Thats why you didn't come to breakfast..."

"He took my essence!" Ash retorted, shoving Drew away and folding his arms slyly.

"Whoa! Hold on," Misty announced, stepping between the two boys as Drew looked ready to lynch Ash. "Drew, why can't you just wear the underwear you're wearing now?"

Drew went silent for a few moments whilst a bright coloured blush overtook his entire face, making him look like a tomato in contrast with his green hair. Finally, he answered, "Because, I'm not WEARING any underwear now." He whimpered.

Misty and May drew out an 'eww' and backed away from Drew and his red face. Ash sniggered and snorted as Drew stood awkwardly.

"Now will you give me them back?" He asked Ash angrily.

Ash laughed, "Nope." he broke out into fits of laughter on the floor.

Misty and May grinned helplessly.

"Fine! You know what? I'M GONNA DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE TO YOU!" Drew yelled, running past Ash and over to Ash's suitcase. Before Ash could do anything, Drew had grabbed it, and locked himself in the bathroom.

Ash banged hysterically on the door, "DREW! GIMME BACK MY SUITCASE!" He moaned, "What are you gonna do? SHOW me my clothes?" He asked in disbelief.

Misty and May just continued to look at each other, "What do we see in men?" They both said, rolling their eyes.

Dawn and Paul knocked hastily on the door only for it to be answered by May, looking very amused. "What's going on in here? I thought we were all going out somewhere?" Paul mumbled, walking in and spotting Ash lying against the bathroom door, looking bored.

Misty sat carelessly on her bed and shrugged her shoulders. "The BABIES were just having a stupid fight." She replied, ignoring Ash as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I heard that!" Came Drew's voice a few seconds later from behind the bathroom door.

Dawn looked at the door then back at May, "What's Drew doing in there?" She asked.

"Doing the exact opposite of me taking his underwear!" Ash butted in grumpily. He banged his fist against the wood again.

All of a sudden, Ash fell backwards and smacked his head on the floor where the door had once been closed. He sat up and gazed in complete dismay and horror, for the second time in the space of that morning. Misty, May, Dawn let out howls of laughter as Drew stood before them. Even Paul cracked slightly and gave a smirk.

Drew turned as Ash got to his feet still rubbing his head. "Okay Mr Poke'mon Master, here it is." Drew pointed at himself.

He wore every single item of clothing Ash had packed for the trip, even a pair of charmander underpants over the top of everything else. He wore Ash's trademark baseball cap on his head and his green fingerless gloves. Drew had about two pairs of shorts, two jeans and swimming trunks on his bottom half. He wore about ten t-shirts ad Ash's homemade blue POKe'mon vest and a tropical t-shirt that Ash's mom had insisted he pack. There was even a pair of Pikachu speedos too.

Misty let out a snigger and snort as Drew stood proudly before a red-faced Ash. Ash glared from Misty to Drew and back again several times.

"Look at me, I'm Ash Ketchum, could I **BE** wearing any more clothes?" He mimicked Ash's pre-pubescent voice, and strutted around the young boy several times. Suddenly, he spoke up again, "Maybe if I wasn't going **COMMANDO**!" He laughed.

Ash's looked confused, "Command-a-what?" He asked.

Misty had to refrain from punching herself in the face, and Ash as the question left the non-too-bright trainer's mouth.

Drew sweatdropped, and glanced at Misty expectantly, she rolled her eyes and walked over to Ash, and mumbled in his ear. Everyone watched as Ash's eyes grew wider, and his mouth hung open like a hooked magikarp. Finally, Misty stood back and Ash let out a shriek.

"EWWWWWWW!" He wailed.

Drew grinned, "Yep. Whoo! It sure is hot in all this stuff." He paused and grinned at Ash, "I better not do any, y'know, lunges!" He cried, lunging back and forth on the carpet.

Ash looked just about ready to faint. He dived for Drew and knocked him to the floor. The two boys began tumbling although it was harder for Drew to move with all of Ash's clothes on. Just as Ash was about to sock Drew, Misty grabbed a-hold of both of the boy's ears and they both froze and began sitting up slowly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." They both mumbled, although Ash's were louder as Misty held his ear lobe much tighter.

She glared at them and the room went silent.

"Now am I going to have to say go and get ready once more or not?" She asked angrily, both of the boys shook their heads and winced as their ears lobes stretched. "Cos if I do, I'll have to do this again." She squeezed and yanked extra hard on both pairs of ears. Drew gritted his teeth and Ash let out a sound cry. Misty felt slightly guilty hearing Ash's wail, so loosened her grip on him.

Ash noticed this, and saw it as an opportunity. Slowly, he got to his feet beside Misty, and with one hand began crawling his fingers up the back of her spine. Misty shivered and Ash yelled out. "Bug!"

Misty immediately let go of both boys and let out a scream, she leapt through the air at the rate of knots. She latched onto Ash's back and pulled him over with her. The two of them landed on Misty's bed, and were tangled in a giant pile of legs, hands, and arms. Finally, Ash got to his feet as Drew's laughter died down and Ash helped Misty up. She gave Drew and Ash an evil smile. "That's it!" She yelled.

Ash and Drew stared at each other, "One, two, three..." Paul counted.

Misty teared after the two mischevious boys as they legged it out of the hotel room and down the corridor.

"You'll be sorry!" Misty hollered.

All that was heard was the footsteps echoing and Drew's taunting...

* * *

><p>Brock sat on a log outside the hotel entrance, the sunlight cascaded off of his dark skin and he shoved his sunglasses on and waved flirtatiously at a passing group of girls. Misty rolled her eyes, "Brock!" She grumbled, yanking on his ear.<p>

Max had found another source of entertainment, a book on POKe'MON Co-ordinating May had brought with her, which he was reading intently, with Togepi sat next to him on a rock. The little egg chirped at every picture of a POKe'MON, it's little paws jiggling about.

May and Dawn were sharing a Co-ordinators Monthly Magazine and topping up on their tans.

Paul was watching Tracey sketch a Rufflet in a tree about a few metres away, and Ash was staring greedily at the bird, wishing he'd brought poke'balls with him. Eventually, Drew came down the hotel steps and completed the group; he walked casually, his flip flops hitting the ground in a rhythmic way.

When all of them had gathered, Dawn spoke up, "What are we doing today then?" She asked, handing May the magazine.

"What about… Catching POKe'MON!" Ash yelled, pumping the air with his fist.

Brock shook his head, "Ash. None of us brought any POKe'MON, how are we going to battle?" He asked.

"The only POKe'MON we have is Togepi!" May reminded him.

Ash's eyes lit up and he spun round and began advancing towards the egg.

"Ash…. You are NOT using my Togepi to capture some stupid Oschawott or something!" She cried, diving between Max and Togepi and Ash and holding her egg protectively.

Togepi just looked on cheerfully, blissfully un-aware of Ash's intentions for it.

"Okay then, what about… the town square?" Ash asked, still grumpy from being denied catching POKe'MON. He was hoping there would be some rare Unova creatures in town.

Dawn's eyes lit up, "Y'know what, I think Ash just had his first bright idea!" She grabbed a hold on May's arm, "To the town we go!"

Everyone began following. "Why thank yo- HEY! WAIT UP DAWN!" Ash yelled, only just getting the blue haired girl's insult. He trailed behind as May and Dawn squealed "SHOPPING!" over and over.

When they reached the town, everybody seemed to be spilt into gangs. May and Dawn were up front, chatting about the new stilettos they'd been DYING to get for ever. Brock and Drew were behind them, you could see girls recognised Drew as he sauntered past cockily. Brock tried winking at them, but they just ran off. Tracey and Max with Misty followed behind, Tracey was busy sketching a fountain as they passed by it. Max had his head firmly buried in a book; he hardly dodged an oncoming lamp post just in time. Togepi sat in its mothers arms comfortably. Passing people ooh-ed and aww-ed at the tiny egg. A few recognised Misty and asked for autographs, she happily obliged. At the back was Paul and Ash. Paul had his hands in his pockets and was slouching grumpily after everyone. Ash glanced around with reverie. The song Vacation by Vitamin C blared from overhead speakers as tourists and girls in bikinis passed by. Brock found it hard not to look everyway at once. He turned to whisper in Tracey's ear, "Can't you draw those girls for me?" He asked.

Eventually, they reached the stores, May and Dawn dragged Misty with them and she haggardly obliged. Ash felt somewhat alone now Misty had gone. Drew walked over to a gang of girls and spotted a familiar face.

"Brianna?" Drew spluttered as the redhead walked on over, her friends on either side.

"Drew? Is that you?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Drew turned nervously to make sure May was truly gone and off in 'shopping-world'. "Y-yeah. What are you doing here? He asked in surprise.

"Well, contests, triple battles, that sort of thing." She remarked, looking at Max warily.

"Is that that brunette co-ordinator's little brother?" She asked as the boy wandered over to Drew's side, not bothering to lift his head and greet Brianna as he continued to read.

"Uh, nope! He's my… cousin!" Drew laughed, giving Max a headlock. Max's eyes began bulging from his head and he dropped his old book on Drew's toe. Drew winced and squeezed tighter.

Brianna looked un-convinced. "Really?" She asked dangerously.

"Yup! Well and truly!" He chuckled.

"Well, you're choking your 'cousin'." She said, watching Drew release Max suddenly.

Max got back his breath and stood up with his book. He glared angrily at Drew who just laughed nervously.

"So, do you wanna meet up some time?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Drew went red, he took another look back at the store that May, Dawn and Misty had entered around ten minutes ago, "Um, sure." He replied.

"Great! Tomorrow? Same place?" She asked, clutching onto Drew's arm.

The green haired boy chuckled, "Um, sure!"

When she'd gone, Max turned on Drew. "What are you doing!" He asked in disbelief.

Drew looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" He questioned, a confused look on his face. "She asked me out, I said yes."

Max rolled his eyes and hit Drew with the book again, "You dolt." He murmured, and then he stormed over to Tracey who was entering a Crafts Store and followed him. Just as Max put his foot on the door frame, he glanced at Drew, and motioned the neck slice to him. He then disappeared inside, leaving Drew to wonder by himself.

"Boo!"

Drew leapt around to face a jolly May, several bags attached to her hands and her hair dancing in the Unova sea breeze. Drew shook his head and smirked at her.

"Six already huh?" He replied, pointing at the bags.

May nodded, "Just some souvenirs and stuff for my mom and dad as well as Blaziken."

Drew looked around for Brianna, May and that girl did NOT get on.

"Drew?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" May asked in concern.

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Drew asked defensively.

"Y-you just seem- tense." She whispered.

"I am NOT tense! No! I'm the most un-tensest person ever! Tee hee!" Drew giggled, taking May's bags for her.

"Um, okay." May sweatdropped, watching Drew act weird.

Max stood by May's side, she ran over to Dawn and left the boy with Drew.

"Teee… hee." Drew finished, wiping his forehead.

Max raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ash walked with Paul as they both had nothing to do. They walked in silence most of the way, with only Ash looking up to window-shop occasionally as they passed a TV store showing a battle, or a POKe'MON Centre. Eventually, Ash looked at Paul.<p>

"Paul?"

"What do you want?" Paul groaned.

"How come, you're not tanned like the rest of us?" Ash asked.

Paul's eyes bulged and he stopped. He scratched behind his neck, "Uh, YES I AM!" He retorted.

Ash looked on confused, "No Paul. You're really not. And we've been here for a week already!"

Paul looked dejected, "I just don't tan easily! Okay?" He wailed, continuing to walk.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "But- you're like a ghos-"

"One more word about how pale I am and I'll make you the palest living person ever to walk this damned earth!" Paul warned, silencing Ash.

Ash was quiet for a change before the warning left his head, "Paul, maybe you're an albino or somethi-"

"I said shut up!" Paul yelled, lunging at Ash. He missed and skidded to a halt in front of a bright building.

Paul looked up at it and then around for Ash, he could only see the trainer's retreating figure in the distance. The purple haired teen rolled his eyes and felt drawn to the building in front of him.

It was a tanning salon. Suddenly, a client came out of the building; he looked a nice shade of goldy brown, like he'd not had to do anything to get it.

Paul watched him leave and decided he'd give it a go. That stupid Ash wasn't here to stop him or laugh; it would be like he'd just acquired it like the rest of them!

As he walked in, he felt like he'd walked into an ice arena. It was freezing! Paul pulled his jacket tighter around him.

At the check in desk stood a very orange man, he had streaky blond hair and a glitzy smile, "Can we help you?" He asked disdainfully, noticing how pale Paul was.

Paul, for the first time in his life felt very self-conscious.

"Uh yeah, I'd like a tanning appointment." He looked behind him, "Now if possible?"

The man grinned and nodded. "Follow me." He said.

* * *

><p>Ash and the others all sat having lunch. Togepi trilled as Misty fed it special Poke'Blocks she and Dawn had created in the Poke'Blocks store earlier.<p>

Brock and Tracey walked back over, "Still no sign of him." They sighed, sitting down to relax.

Misty turned to Ash, "And you say that you just ran off?" She asked.

Ash nodded, "He was gonna lynch me!"

"Mew I wish he had." Drew smirked.

Ash glared at Drew and threw his soda at the green haired boy. Dawn looked on in worry. May saw her face and patted her on the back, "I'm sure Paul's fine. No one would dare touch Paul."

"No-one would dare LOOK at Paul either!" Drew smirked, but his clever comment was ignored for once.

Dawn rested her elbow on the table, before she shot up, "Hey! I see Paul! HEY PAUL! OVER HERE!" Dawn leapt up, waving her arms in the air.

Tracey stood beside Dawn and squinted, "That's not Paul! He's way too… PAUL?" Tracey screeched, looking on in amazement.

As Paul arrived at their table, everyone burst into laughter. Dawn was first to recover, "Uh, Paul? What happened to your face?" She asked.

Paul sighed, and lifted up his jacket and t-shirt too. Apart from Dawn being unable to stop staring at his mega six pack, Paul was REALLY DARK DARK BROWN.

"Uh dude, you look like Brock." Drew remarked in between sniggers.

"I KNOW!" He wailed, "Uh, no offence Brock."

Brock grumbled, but shrugged it off.

"How did this happen?" Misty asked, staring in disbelief.

Paul sighed, but Ash's choking on Misty's soda distracted everyone. "YOU WENT IN THE TANNING SLAON, DIDN'T YOU!" He burst out in between coughs as Misty patted him on the back.

"But, if you went to a salon, how come you're so dark?" May asked.

Paul slumped beside Dawn, "I-I counted to five using Missingno." He replied quietly.

"Missingno? Uh oh! You never do that in those places PAUL!" Dawn cried, "What- What shade are you?"

Paul groaned, "Ten, Ten."

Drew and Ash burst into laughter along with Brock and Tracey. Even Max looked up and let out a smile. Misty and Dawn looked apologetically at Paul as he took it like a man.

"I'm, I'm going back to the hotel." Paul groaned, getting up quickly.

"Wait! I'll come too." Dawn replied, standing up and toppling precariously with her eighteen bags.

Paul gave her a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders, "fine."

Dawn waved bye to the others as her and Paul walked away.

Later on, everyone had returned to the hotel. Paul wouldn't let anyone into his the bathroom where he'd locked himself as he was still embarrassed.

Drew banged on the door.

"What do you want? I don't wanna see anybody!" He yelled to the green haired boy on the other side of the door.

"It's ok man, I went to the salon and the same thing happened to me!" Drew replied sincerely.

Paul's eyes lit up, "Really? You counted using Missi-thingy too?"

"Yup!" Drew sighed.

Paul unlocked the door and in front of him stood Drew, not tanned but his usual colour. "You're not tanned?" He asked.

Drew smiled, "Nope. But I just had to get a picture of this." With that, he took out his camera and snapped Paul.

Paul leapt in worry for Drew's camera, "SEE YA!" He said, legging it out the door and almost tripping over Dawn.

Dawn grew annoyed, "DREW! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I'M GONNA-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DREW!" Paul hollered as he ran past Dawn in the hallway. She looked weirded out as Drew shrieked and continued to run through the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that one, it took me forever to write so you better have enjoyed it! Happy Easter everyone!_

_Keep reviewing and enter my contest! Details on the story description for it!_

**-AAML:)**


End file.
